Scalpel
by Marie Blubert
Summary: "You think you're god? You think you can save lives! Don't make me laugh. In a couple of seconds you won't even be able to save yourself." The blonde man said ready to blow up the place. The young doctor swore that she never thought she would chit-chat with death. AU Sequel to "I don't wanna be in love".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto, nor the songs used in the story.

A/N: This is a sequel to "I don't wanna be in love". Most chapters, probably all, will be inspired by some song or will contain lyrics. I will always name the songs in the beginning of the chapter.

Songs:

**Monster **by Imagine Dragons in the beginning and in the end of the chapter.

**Why'd you only call me when you're high?'** by Arctic Monkeys during the Christmas get together.

* * *

**Scalpel**

_**Chapter one: Mentally unstable**_

* * *

"_**You think you're god? You think you can save lives? Pff! Don't make me laugh. In a couple of seconds you won't even be able to save yourself." The blonde man said ready to blow up the place.**_

* * *

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,__  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.__  
__A monster, a monster,__  
__I've turned into a monster,__  
__A monster, a monster,__  
__And it keeps getting stronger_.

* * *

Being a doctor means being quite familiar with death, with sickness and with suffering. Sakura, now twenty seven and an aspiring cardio-thoracic surgeon, was well aware of all the changes that occurred in the human body once death settled in. She was aware of everything, and somehow, whenever a tragedy happened she managed to distance herself from it, saying that it was just part of her job. The problem appeared when she found herself unable to do so, unable to deal with loss.

She wished she could stay under the hot water coming from her shower forever but she knew that attending the funeral of Chiyo, the former Chief of surgery from Suna Hospital was a way of showing respect and a way of being there for all those who cared for the old woman just as much as she did, or even more. In times like this, in hard times, the spirit of camaraderie, which reigned in SH, could be seen.

Although the young medic had one well deserved free week, she couldn't sleep. She had always been an early riser so it was not much of a surprise but the problem was that she has been tossing and turning for most of the night. She had a lot of respect for the older woman and the fact that she died only served to remind Sakura that no matter how strong one is, no one is invincible.

Making her way to the kitchen, Sakura glanced at her phone to see three missed calls and a text from her boyfriend of seven months, Gaara no Sabaku.

**From Gaara:**

**You didn't answer. Do you need a ride? I can pick you up and we can go together to the funeral.**

Gaara was a really though guy and was holding up very well, considering that Chiyo had been an old friend of his deceased father. He was at work, and it would be a bother to him to come all the way to her apartment.

**To Gaara:**

**No, thanks. I'm good. Just took a shower. See you there**.

Chiyo had died of old age. The woman lived a somewhat satisfying life, so they really shouldn't be so depressed about her death. She would want them to keep doing what they did best. She would want them to save lives. But it was hard when one of them was down.

As she got to the her car, Sakura remembered how she met Chiyo and everyone from the hospital when she first came to Suna after leaving KHG only two years prior.

* * *

"_Aunt Tsunade! I'm so happy to see you!"_

"_Sakura, I'm glad you're here!" The older woman said hugging her niece. "Shizune will be delighted to see you"_

_Tsunade was one of the best cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country and after Sakura visited her parents who also lived in Suna, she immediately called Tsunade to explain that she had resigned from KHG and needed a job. At first the blonde, honey eyed woman demanded to know why she did so, but seeing it was no use she abandoned the matter._

"_First, we'll talk to Chiyo, the chief, in order to secure a position for you."_

"_How come you are not chief?"_

"_Too much paperwork. I'm a surgeon, not a manager."_

"_I see…" You could almost hear the silence, that's how uncomfortable it was. They both knew something was up and Sakura chose to speak. "I don't want a job that's not mine to have just because I'm your niece. I want to play and win fair and square so please tell Dr Chiyo that I'm ready for whatever test she has for me." _

"_I'm proud of you, Sakura." Tsunade said smiling._

* * *

As the sound of the roaring engine died down, Sakura forced herself to stand straight and be strong for those who needed her. She bit back a sob as she remembered how Chiyo had been skeptic of her but in the end was the one person who had more faith in her than anyone else.

"_If you can pass my test then you are welcome to stay"_

"_Thank you!"_

"_Don't thank me, Haruno! Just wait and see what I have planned for you! You will be performing a surgery with doctor Ukon. Actually, you will be the one telling him what to do. One mistake and you're out. You will find out tomorrow which surgery you'll do."_

* * *

The old lady was a lot of things, but indulgent was not one of them.

It would be funny how much Sakura had come to care for Chiyo, even though she had been Tsunade's rival. It would be funny if it weren't so sad. Walking through the cemetery, she spotted her red haired lover standing still by a grave.

At first, she didn't want to interrupt him, but then she figured that whatever he was going through, she would be by his side. If he wanted some space, all he had to do was say so and she would step aside. She wanted to be there for him because even though their relationship was far from perfect, it was worth the time and effort.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted him with a shy, sad smile, but it was all se could give. She glanced at the gravestone and saw a name she hadn't heard of before…

_Yashamaru_

Gaara put his arm around her waist and pulled her gently toward him. "I'm glad you're here. This is my uncle's grave."

"You never told me about him." But that was a pointless thing to say since Gaara never told her anything about his family. She only knew of his older siblings Kankuro and Temari, who she met at the hospital, before she and Gaara became an item.

"There's not much to tell. We should go. The ceremony is about to start."

Figures Gaara would avoid the subject with grace. Although Sakura was sure they cared about each other, she started to believe that she would never get to truly know the man she cared for so deeply. If he would let her in maybe he would be happier. That was all Sakura wanted. For him to be happy.

* * *

Everyone from the hospital was present. People she cared deeply about. She laughed and cried and argued with them but they were always there no matter what.

Temari and Kankuro no Sabaku were standing together, faces grim and eyes sad. She never likes seeing them like that.

Dr Sakon was also present. Though she knew he didn't exactly like her and she kinda hated him too, but she was happy to see him there. It showed that he was human.

Another person she could see in the crowd was Shisui Uchiha, a well known plastic surgeon. The man was always so happy. It reminded her of Kiba and not so much of his stoic, younger cousin, Sasuke, a man who she preferred not to think about. Shisui didn't know she had worked with Sasuke before coming to Suna so their relationship was pretty normal. He was the guy who always brought pizza and stuff. He too, looked depressed.

The ceremony started and even though the pink haired medic wanted to pay attention, she couldn't help but remember how she came to work for the admirable woman.

* * *

"_Dr. Haruno, you're with me today."_

_The man was gone before she had time to react, so after a second she rushed after him to the operating room to wash up and prepare for the surgery._

_When she got inside, she saw the patient. He was a handsome boy, a little younger than her. A victim of a car accident with a spleen rupture. The surgery had to be done right away._

_But something wasn't right. There was an awful smell. Directing her attention she saw that Ukon was reeking of alcohol. How can a doctor be so careless? To put a man's life at risk because he couldn't keep himself from drinking? Was the man insane? His hand was trembling whilst holding he scalpel. He wasn't a doctor. E was a murderer._

"_I'm not letting you operate this patient." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand._

"_Bitch, let me go!"_

"_Nurse, call someone. This man needs surgery right now!"_

"_No one is answering!"_

"_Pressure is dropping!" another nurse yelled._

_They were losing the patient. She needed to do something! She remembered learning the steps in med school and assisting Sasuke at two splenectomies. She had to at least open him to buy the surgeon who will operate sometime._

"_Scalpel!"_

"_What do you think you're doing, you little whore?"_

"_I'm saving his life. Now move!"_

_Sakura cut the middle of his belly, piercing his skin, right below his ribs. _

"_Is anyone answering?"_

_The nurse shook her head in a negative answer and the young woman knew she was on her own. Carefully, not to damage the neighboring organs, Sakura started removing the bleeding spleen from its rightful place._

"_No blood clot, no collapsed lung, no hernia and no injury to nearby organs. I'd say this surgery is a success." Sakura said as she closed the patient, skillfully suturing him._

_The door suddenly opened and Chiyo walked in. If looks could kill…_

* * *

The funeral was over and people started leaving. Sakura was one of the first to leave. She just wanted to get home and hopefully get some sleep.

"Are you ok? You don't look very well…"

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I can take a few hours off if you need some company."

"Thanks Gaara, but I think I can manage. How are you, though? I know for a fact that you were close to Chiyo, even if only because she knew your father."

The man gazed at her for a while, his eyes betraying nothing. Then he sighed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear with a gentle, light touch. Feathery touches and soft words were rare for Gaara. He was a badass lawyer who always got what he wanted. In his world, being soft was a weakness, but once in a while, he allowed himself to be weak if that was what Sakura needed.

"I'm fine. It was her time to go. I will go back to work then and call you when I'm done. Try to get some sleep."

Nearing Sakura's car, he grabbed her hand and gave her a light, but firm squeeze. Sakura turned to him and was surprised when he kissed her forehead. It was times like this when she knew that Gaara was really a kind man, despite his reputation and somewhat cold demeanor.

It wasn't long until Sakura pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She got out of the car and started walking towards her flat, even though she felt like she wanted to curl into a ball right there and sleep on the cold pavement. When she finally got into her own bed, she found that she couldn't sleep though she was dead tired. She remembered how she met Gaara about two years ago.

* * *

_After the stunt he pulled, Ukon was fired immediately and Sakura was hired. Needless to say, Chiyo had been terrified when she walked in and saw Sakura finishing the surgery._ _She immediately called the hospital's lawyer and asked him to take care of the legal matters._

"_We're lucky that today is Friday and he is in Suna. He is co-CEO at a renewed law firm in Konoha and stays there for the rest of the week. You can go to him now to sign the contract. Second floor, room 23."_

"_Thank you, Chiyo."_

"_No, Haruno. Thank you for stopping Ukon from tarnishing this hospital's reputation. But mind my words, you weren't right to operate even if you were succesfull. You weren't employed here and you're just an intern. Another stunt like that and I won't hesitate to fire you."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_The lawyer was a very handsome young man about her age. He had red hair, a little darker than her strawberry blonde and green eyes just a shade darker than her own. _

"_Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura and Chiyo sent me here to sign a contract."_

"_Yes. Sign here."He replied without looking at her._

_The girl signed where had indicated before shooting him another glance and got out of his office as soon as possible. He wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows._

* * *

By the time the sun set, Sakura gave up on her wishes of sleep. She didn't know what to do or say. When someone dies, even someone who was just a teacher to her, everything seems pointless. Opening the door of her fridge, she realized it was empty. She would have to refill it tomorrow. She would order something for the evening.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft click coming from her front door. She didn't know why, but she was just frozen in her position. For the first time in a very long time, she felt fear. Her mind was working at high speed but her body was trembling. Why was she shaking? Why couldn't she move?

She could hear footsteps going in the opposite direction of the kitchen toward her bedroom and then the sound of a door opening. There were a few moments of silence and then the intruder started coming towards the kitchen. By the time the door opened Sakura managed to grab a knife, although she knew it would be a futile attempt of protecting herself since it took her a few minutes just to muster the courage of picking up the sharp object.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Gaara?" As she saw her boyfriend she realized she was just paranoid and ran to him engulfing him in a strong hug. It was a good thing he was strong, otherwise she would have tackled him to the floor. She forgot that she had given him the key to her apartment two weeks prior.

He was surprised by her antics and didn't return the unexpected hug. "I thought someone broke into my house." Was the short explanation.

Gaara seemed to understand since he gently put his muscular arms around her and held her close until her shaking stopped. He saw that his girlfriend was going through a lot and he, as a responsible boyfriend, had to do something. Too bad, he wasn't particularly good at this kind of things so the only thing he could do was hold her and say that he brought pizza. Nevertheless, for Sakura, that was more than enough.

As the two of them lay in bed, the girl realized that her bed was warmer and more welcoming now that he was there. He was a good man and he valued her opinions even though he didn't make it blatantly obvious. He was quiet but he knew when to speak up. She remembered how he listened to her and left his one-word sentences at home when she took him to meet her parents two months before. Or how he left his position as CEO in Konoha and opened his own private practice in Suna so they could spend more time together. It was nice to have someone to rely on. As she was dozing off, she remembered the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

_It had been a month after Chiyo had hired her and the young medic wasn't exactly everyone's favorite person. No one knew where she had come from and how she got the job. All they knew was that she was Tsunade's niece. A new patient came in that day and they were still debating how to approach the problem._

_Fed up with their attitude, Sakura needed to escape and practically hid in a room she thought to be unoccupied. It was actually a huge room in which the records of the hospital were kept. After she slammed the door shut, she saw the red haired lawyer looking through a box of documents. Now that was just great. She just had a fight with his older brother, Kankuro who was an orthopedic surgeon and she didn't feel like arguing with another one of the Sabaku siblings. His older sister, Temari was already after her neck._

"_I didn't know there was someone here. I'll leave."_

"_I found what I was looking for. You can stay." Sakura thought the ice block must've had a really good day to speak so much._

"_You must think I'm some kind of silly girl playing doctor, don't you? That I'm here because I'm Tsunade's niece…But let me tell you something. You know nothing about me."_

"_I don't care how you got here. As long as you're doing your job, it's none of my business."_

"_Oh. So you just don't care?"_

"_It's not my job to do so. But here's a piece of advice. Hiding in the closet won't do you any good. If you are a capable doctor, go out there and prove it."_

"_How can I prove anything if no one is listening to what I have to say? Everyone already labeled my ideas as stupid. They never heard a word of what I said."_

"_Perhaps you have to speak up for yourself until they listen." And with that he was gone, leaving Sakura to tend to her wounds as one would say._

_After she calmed down she decided to go back to the doctor's room and at least be present when they criticized her and her idea. She would be strong because there was no one else to be strong for her anymore._

_When she got there everyone was silent. As she took her seat she saw that everyone was looking over the plan she had made._

"_Dr. Haruno, we looked over your suggestion and I think it is a good method of operating. We will present both options to the man and he will choose. Good job with coming up with a plan, though. Most interns don't do that."_

"_Thank you, sir." Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe at Kankuro who just spoke to her the longest sentence since they met. Maybe she would survive in Suna, after all._

* * *

The sun was rising. Gaara was looking at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was hard to believe that just a few hours before she was standing in the kitchen with what was probably the biggest knife she found ready to stab the intruder.

He was well aware that the stress had caught up with her. All the work and the extra hours she put in to prove her worth were taking a toll on her. Now Chiyo's death was also disturbing her very much. She couldn't get her rest and she was always up tight nowadays.

Maybe what they both needed was a weekend off. Going somewhere, just the two of them. Of course, it would be hard to leave the hospital. He was in charge temporary, since the chief had died, but Temari could take over for two days.

Wasting no time, he got out of bed and started making preparations.

When Sakura woke, she found Gaara in the kitchen with a cup of coffee hovering over some papers that she thought to be some legal documents from the hospital. Imagine her surprise when she saw hat they were actually offers regarding vacation destinations.

"What s that?"

"I spoke with Temari and she said she would take over for me for two fays. I was thinking of the two of us spending the weekend somewhere at the beach."

First, the pink haired woman was incredibly surprised. Even though they were together for awhile now, they never eloped before. It was a nice change. After recovering from her mini shock, she grinned widely for the first time in a long time.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Sakura was checking to be sure she didn't leeve anything behind as Gaara was putting the luggage in his car. Their mini vacation was like heaven. They laid on the beach letting the sun pour down on them, drank colorful cocktails and bathed in the sea. Sakura just didn't want to leave. She knew they both had responsibilities back in Suna and they had to return. But she loved her job, so why did she have the nagging feeling that it was a bad thing to do?

"I'm ready."

"Good." Gaara said as she eyed her carefully. He then extended his hand to her and led her away from the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Her boyfriend said smiling at her with pride creeping in his heart. She was smiling and laughing. Her skin wasn't pale anymore but had a healthy glow, while her cheeks had a slight blush that reminded him of how careless she was when they began dating. Before the hospital encountered major financial problems and before so many tragedies happened in town so that most patients were beyond salvation. She was happy and all because of him.

The two of them slowly made their way on the beach, feeling the warm breeze on their skin and trying to memorize the nice feeling. They would need to remember the nice moments when they got back home. A little sample of paradise.

"I had a really nice time. I'm glad we came here. Thank you, Gaara."

Said man gazed into his lover's green eyes and wanted to say that they didn't need to leave just yet, that they could stay a little longer, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't even notice how close they were until the tips of their noses slightly touched. It was light, like a feather. Sakura was lost in a trance as she slowly and hesitantly brushed her lips upon his.

Normally, Gaara was the one to initiate anything physical since Sakura was still too shy. He sometimes thought she was afraid of him. He certainly would not blame her as he gave her numerous reasons for that. It was a nice change that she took matters into her own hands for once. It was probably not going to happen again in the nearby future so he decided to enjoy it while he had the chance.

The redhead slowly moved to reciprocate the kiss. They were barely touching but both of them knew how much emotion this light kiss carried. They had come so far in the past few months. From strangers to people who cared deeply about each other. Could Sakura hope that what they felt was true love? Their relationship started quite normally, no major obstacles to overcome, no people who wanted to keep them apart, but maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Maybe love was supposed to be easy.

Life was already hard enough.

* * *

Gaara was driving. It was already night and it was raining hard. From time to time lightning cut the dark, empty sky in half followed by the violent sound of thunder disturbed the calm silence.

The calm and majestic atmosphere from earlier had died the moment Sakura fell asleep in the passenger seat to his right. He realized how happy the sight of her lovely smile and the soft sound of her laughter made him.

Gaara decided there and then that he would always be there for her no matter what. Maybe he wasn't the perfect boyfriend, laughing and cuddling with her every morning before going to work. Maybe he couldn't do that because he was cold and somewhat twisted, but he could always think about her best interests and act accordingly no matter what.

He cold always be by her side, one way or another. He never thought he would come to care so much about Sakura. She surely had a way of winning everyone's hearts, including his.

* * *

_Gaara walked in the bar near the hospital. His black, leather jacket had raindrops all over it and the sight of his wet hair was evidence as to how hard it was pouring outside. It was annoying that it was raining. Not that he cared very much but Kankuro would never stop complaining about how it should be sowing during this time of the year._

_It was three days before Christmas and everyone from the hospital was having a little get together. It became a tradition over the years. Everyone would allow themselves a moment to relax and have a few drinks._

_Taking a seat at the table, he ordered a glass of scotch. He really didn't like these gatherings very much, but even he couldn't take the constant blabbing of his two annoying and persistent siblings, so he had to show up at least for half an hour._

"_Hey there, little brother!"_

_"Kankuro, where is Temari?"_

"_Probably somewhere being all lovey-dovey with some no name guy. I tell you, that Nara guy was good for her even though I didn't really like him at first. Too bad they got divorced."_

"_Are you drunk?"_

"_Ah, my dear friend, you see, 'drunk' is such a vague word. I'm afraid it has been raped of it's meaning. You say drunk, you think of a lunatic who can't even make a difference between his ass and his right foot, like Shisui. That guy is totally wasted. I say drunk and I think of a man who decided to strip of this society's rigid, uncomfortable norms and allow himself a moment of pure lucidity. One can only truly se the world he moment he opens his third eye. The eye of the mind, heart and soul."_

"_Forget I asked. I forgot that of all the types of drunks in the world, you had to be the poetic one."_

"_Hey, look! There's Sakura!"_

_Gaara swore he was going to kill Kankuro someday. It was a wonder the said girl didn't hear him since everyone else obviously had. Good thing his best friend wasn't there helping Kankuro make a fool out of himself. From what he heard from Kankuro, the raven haired doctor must have gone home due to his alcohol intoxication._

"_And?"_

"_And she's hot."_

"_So? I thought you said she was just some spoiled brat who didn't know shit."_

"_That wouldn't make her any less hot as Uchiha would say. And I may have been wrong about her. She's pretty nice, even though she's kinda shy. And she does know shit. Actually she's a pretty good doc. Saved our asses a couple of times in the past few weeks with her ideas. I swear, I don't know how she gets them. It's like she pulls them out of that pretty ass of hers."_

"_Kankuro…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. I should probably get home…"_

"_I'll call you a cab."_

"_No, thanks. I could use a little fresh air. Hey, why don't you go talk to Sakura? It's been a while since you got some, right?"_

"_Not funny, Kankuro."_

"_Ah, yes. I forgot about that sultry nurse who got her ass fired a two weeks ago."_

"_Kankuro."_

"_Hey, I don't judge your one night stands. But why don't you try something more…classy for a change? Plus, you talked to Sakura before, so you're already friends."_

"_We're not friends. Go home, you're drunk."_

"_Sure thing, grandma."_

_Ignoring Kankuro, Gaara returned his attention to his glass. Then it slipped to the pink haired doctor. True thing, in the past year that she had worked for Suna Hospital they talked a couple of times, though he wouldn't call her his friend._

_As his eyes paid more attention to her appearance, he saw that she was quite attractive. The simple, black, short dress she wore revealed more things than her blue scrubs and white coat usually did. She had creamy, slim but muscled legs. Pretty long for her height. He was facing her back. Her naked back for that since the dress revealed in that way some skin. Her long hair managed to cover that up fairly well, reaching her small waist. _

_To tell the truth he wanted to ask her out a couple of times but something always came up in Konoha at the law firm. Plus, she was a woman who needed to be wooed but he didn't really have time for that. Taking one more sip from his drink, he decided that he could at least say hello, since they were colleagues._

"_Having fun?"_

"_Gaara! Hey! I had a good time, but it's getting late and I was thinking about going home." Indeed, she had had a good time but she was tired. She couldn't understand what possessed the handsome lawyer to talk to her. _

_They had talked before but only when he felt like it and it irked her. She really didn't have time to care for a emotionally constipated man who couldn't work for a relationship with a woman like her. She knew she was worth more work than simply being taken to some cheap motel after some bastard gathered enough courage by gulping down a few drinks._

"_Why do you want to leave now that I'm here?"_

"_Why are you here only after you got some alcohol in your system? Will that be your excuse for not showing up again for a couple of weeks?"_

"I'm not drunk."

"_Oh…" True to hid word, Gaara was not even tipsy and Sakura knew that. She couldn't believe that she was lecturing this well accomplished lawyer like he was a five year old boy. What had gotten into her?_

_Perhaps it was the stress._

"_I'm sorry. I know. I shouldn't have said that. I kinda snapped at the wrong person."_

"_Don't worry. You taking a cab home?"_

"_No, I live nearby and I could use a little walk."_

"_I'll walk you home then."_

"_There's no need to. I can manage."_

"_It's 1 AM. It's not quite a safe for you to be walking alone."_

"_Oh. Then, thank you."_

_The two of them chatted about the hospital all the way to Sakura's apartment. She was right. The walk had been short and Gaara found himself wanting to prolong the conversation, but he didn't because he knew Sakura was tired from work._

_She didn't invite him in, but he had a feeling that she would do so pretty soon._

* * *

Monday showed up soon. That little bastard was too early if you asked Sakura. She turned to wake her boyfriend only to find that he wasn't there. He probably left to his house during the night since he didn't have any clothes at her place.

She hurried to fix up her breakfast, wondering how long it would be until Chiyo was replaced and Gaara could go back to being a part-time legal representative of the hospital, working one day a week at SH and the rest in his private practice. She wold miss seeing him at work all the time. She briefly wondered if Tsunade would finally give in and take the job.

Not wasting anymore time, she took a shower and got dressed, then started walking to the hospital. She had an early surgery with Tsunade programmed that morning. About two weeks after she came to Suna she saw just haw entertaining cardio-thoracic surgery was and she was lucky Tsunade was willing to teach her.

_Ever since I could remember,__  
__Everything inside of me,__  
__Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_

* * *

"Tsunade, do you have a moment?"

"I have a surgery."

"I know. Sakura can start without you."

"Gaara, we already spoke about this."

"Please just come to my office for a second."

Tsunade sighed and gave the papers in her arms to the nurse who was walking with her. "Tell Sakura I'll be there in a moment and that she can start."

"Make it quick, Gaara."

"Tsunade, be reasonable. If you don't take this position, who will?"

"You're pleading with me now? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"You are the best for the job."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the best doctor we got."

"We have a lot of good doctors here."

"Yeah, we do. Sakura is a good surgeon but she isn't even thirty. She wouldn't know do what to do if she had to run a hospital by herself. Same goes for Shizune, Kankuro, Temari or any other doctor who works at SH. They do not have your experience."

"Then bring someone who has experience. I don't care about paperwork. I'm a surgeon, I cut things. I use a scalpel not a pen."

"Who do you want to hire? Do you know someone fit for the job? Someone we could trust? Because I don't. And to tell you the truth, the hospital isn't exactly in it's time of glory. We need to make things better and I think you're the right person for that. I'll even help with the paperwork."

"Why would you do that? Why do you care?"

"Because the people I care about care about this Hospital. My brother and sirter work here. Sakura works here and made a name for herself here. She works really hard and I don't want to take that away from her."

_I was never one for pretenders,__  
__Everything I tried to be,__  
__Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

Tsunade's eyes softened and she wanted to say something but couldn't because she was interrupted by a loud explosion from above her.

_If I told you what I was,__  
__Would you turn your back on me?__  
__And if I seem dangerous,__  
__Would you be scared?_

"What was that?" Tsunade said, her eyes widening as she stared at the ceiling.

"Tsunade! Snap out of it! Where was Sakura supposed to operate?"

"Room number five. Right above us."

Gaara paled and started running like his life depended on it. Tsunade was on his tail and they both got there soon.

The room was no more. The patient and and the nurse inside were thrown to the ground, dead. Sakura was not there. Gaara and Tsunade started resuscitating them, hoping to save their lives.

_I get the feeling just because,__  
__Everything I touch isn't dark enough__  
__If this problem lies in me_

* * *

"What the hell?"

"Kankuro! What's going on?"

"I don't know, Temari. Have you seen Gaara?"

"He was supposed to talk with Tsunade."

"We have to find them. And we have to get everyone out of here. It's not safe."

"Isn't that Sakura in the main hall near the entrance? I seems that she already started evacuating everyone."

Sakura Haruno was indeed struggling to get everyone out as soon as possible. The main hall was a spacious place with stairs, elevators and the waiting room. People came here because they wanted to leave and this way of access was the one everyone knew. The two siblings ran to her aid and to find out what was happening.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Room 5 just exploded. I was supposed to operate there with Tsunade. A nurse told me that Gaara and Tsunade got there and are taking care of the victims. We have to hurry and get everyone out. It might have been a one time accident but we can't take any chances."

People were scared. They were running to the exit. Everyone was in a hurry to get out but they were just blocking each other's way. It was hell on earth. The three doctors got out as many people as they could but it was hard to control the crowd when everyone was going crazy.

Another boom was heard and Kankuro only managed to get Temari and Sakura out of the way before the falling ceiling crushed them.

"That was close!" Temari said as she got to her feet.

"Thank you, Kankuro."

"No problem, Sakura."

"We have to help the people stuck under what's left of the ceiling…"

"Yeah, let me call Shisui first so that we can-"

"**Good day ladies and gentleman. I suggest you move away from doors and windows if you wish to prolong you're pitiful existence. Heed my words or I will start killing you in the must brutal of ways."**

"Where is that voice coming from?"

"The speakers. It's clear that this is no accident. It's a damn attack." Sakura answered Temari after regaining her composure.

"Does that mean that he is in the chief's office?"

"Not necessarily. He could be anywhere if he has the microphone from Chiyo's drawer."

"How do you know that?" Kankuro asked Sakura.

"It's not exactly a secret. You should pay more attention to what's happening around you."

"**Don't say I didn't warn you" **the sickening sweet voice said through the speakers.

"We should do what he says. We don't know what he'll blow up next."

"**3…2…"**

And then gun shots were heard and people started screaming and running. The three doctors made their way to the stairs. The shooter had been somewhere above but he couldn't be seen anymore. Soon they met up with Uchiha Shisui.

"I was in the conference room but I heard everything. Are you guys hurt?"

Shisui could see that his friends were unharmed though a little shocked.

"We're fine. We have to stop him somehow."

"Where's Gaara? Has anyone called the police?"

Just as Uchiha was thinking about this, the sound of numerous explosions resonated in the hospital.

"**Say goodbye to your precious operating rooms. Next target: the third floor"** The voice said again followed by maniacal laughter.

"Shit! He's blowing up the hospital! We've got to find him. He must be somewhere on the first or the second floor in order to talk through the speakers. Let's split up. Sakura and I take the first floor. Temari and Kankuro, second. The nurses will take care of the people here."

The four of them nodded and followed Shisui's orders, hoping that everyone was still alive.

* * *

"Tsunade! Tsunade, stop! She's dead!"

Shizune tried to calm the older woman. The victims didn't survive the explosion and they couldn't stay there any longer as it wasn't safe. Gaara looked at the shocked woman and was worried about Sakura and his family.

"We got to get to the others. To make sure they are safe."

Wordlessly, Tsunade and Shizune followed Gaara down the stairs and to the main hall. When they got there, they found Sakon with a first aid kit.

"Kankuro, Shisui, Temari and Sakura went to find this lunatic. We can't stand and wait for him to blow this place up. The police can't come in. If they make a move, we're all done for."

"Why would someone be doing this?"

"This man is not mentally stable, Shizune. He probably didn't blow the whole place out because he wants to attract more media coverage. Sakon is right. We can't wait for him to decide that it is time for us to die."

"Yes. Tsunade, you and Shizune help Sakon. These people are deadly injured. I'll look for the madman and I'll also find the others."

"No, I'll come with you."

"I's not safe."

"I am chief now. What I say, goes."

There was no arguing with the blonde woman as she made her way up the stair. Gaara groaned and followes her. At least she knew where Sakura's stubbornness came from.

Shizune also started following them, but Gaara decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

A loud explosion interrupted his thoghts. The third floor was gone. "We've got to hurry."

"**Hey, does anyone want some coffee? Oh, wait! The cafeteria was on the third floor which I just blew up. Ups. My bad. No worries, second floor is next."**

* * *

Sakura was running like her life depended on it, which it did. She convinced Shisui that she would be fine alone and that she would call him the moment she felt something suspicious. They split up in order to cover more ground. So far she didn't find anything.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired medic turned to see Temari. "We found a bomb on the second floor and we deactivated it. Good luck we got there in time or we'd be dead. There has to be a bomb here too. Come on, I know what to do if we find it."

They searched the rooms but found no explosives, though there was a weird smell.

"Temari, do you smell that?"

"Yeah. I think it's gasoline…."

"That means if he succeeds in detonating something here, the whole building will be on fire."

"My god…"

Gaara and Tsunade found Shisui and Kankuro hovering over something.

"Where are the girls?"

"Gaara! Don't scare me like that. I'm trying to deactivate this bomb."

"What?"

"Temari showed me how. She's somewhere on this floor, probably with Sakura."

Seeing Gaara's angry glare, Shisui decided to intervene and told him that they had to split to cover more ground.

"At first I was with and Sakura and Kankuro with Temari, but things got out of hand."

"Do you smell that?" said Tsunade scrunching her nose. The others tried to sense what she had been talking about.

"It's gasoline! He wants to kill us all."

It was Sakura's scared voice that answered the question. Gaara didn't waste a moment and pulled her petite form in his arms, mouthing a 'thank you' to his older sister for bringing her safe to him.

"**So you think you're smart? Getting rid of the bombs didn't do you any good. You are only avoiding the inevitable. Why don't you come to the main hall so we can finally meet."**

"He's downstairs? Everyone is probably there…" Shisui said rubbing his chin.

"It's better that we do what he says. I have a feeling he is not a very patient man."

Everyone looked at Kiba and realized that he was telling the truth.

"And yet we need a plan. I say we split up. Here are many stairs. Someone will distract his attention and the others will try to overpower him."

"I'll be the distraction and I'll take the main stairs. Shizune, Temari and Sakura should go with Shisui from the left and Kankuro and Gaara will take the other two staircases. We'll surround him."

"You can't go alone, Tsunade. I want to come with you."

"No, Sakura, if he's going to shoot me than you can't do anything if you're with me."

She wanted to protest. The thought of leaving her aunt alone with that monster was terrifying, but she knew Tsunade was right.

* * *

Sakura saw the man. He had long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. It was the only thing that made his appearance light as he was clad in jet-black pants and a black shirt. The fingernails of his long, slim fingers were also painted black. Sakura saw that Gaara and Kankuro were getting closer and closer but at a very slow pace, careful not to attract attention. The man had a gun in one hand and a grenade in the other.

"I'm here." The older medic said whilst climbing down the stairs.

"So you finally decided to show up? I was getting bored. Where are the others?"

"Not here."

"I can see that lady! Now where are they?"

"What business do you have with them? I'm in charge, so let's settle this between us."

The man was turning red from anger. The damn bitch thought she could outsmart him. Well, he'll just have to show her that it was he who had the upper hand.

Everyone stood still as he started grinning out of the blue. Without another word, he lifted the gun and started shooting Tsunade.

Everything happened in slow motion. He elegantly arched his right arm toward the woman and slipped his finger on the trigger, the sick grin never leaving his face. Two bullets left the metallic object and made their way towards Sakura's aunt. Then she crumbed lifelessly to the floor as blood started pouring around her fallen body.

A sharp, desperate scream rippled through the air attracting the criminal's attention, as Shizune's knees gave out. Temari caught her in the last moment and they held her as they both sat on the ground.

"Oh, the great doc is having a panic attack? How sad… How utterly pathetic. Now, which one of you is next?"

Sakura felt like her world had been pulverized before her very eyes. The sight of the woman she wholeheartly admired laying on the cold floor made her tremble. Shizune wasn't the only one having a panic attack, but Sakura was to terrified to blink.

"How about you, handsome? Hm? You wanna die next? You seem kinda familiar. Do you happen to be related to an old friend of mine, Itachi?"

Shisui's eyes widened a small fraction. Everyone missed it, except for Sakura who, to her dismay, heard everything ten times more louder, saw everything a hundred times more clearer and couldn't smell anything else but Tsunade's blood invading her nostrils.

The Uchiha didn't get a chance to reply as he was shot in the head three times.

Sakura thought she would go deaf any moment as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe something like this could be happening to her. Just a day before she had been walking on the beach with Gaara. He was holding her hand and everything was so perfect.

She felt her fingernails cut through her palm as she squeezed her fists. She found herself talking to him, even though her voice was but a shy whisper.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What's that? Speak up, little one!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"For art."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't. How could you? How could anyone of you single minded idiots understand the true beauty of art? The elegance of explosion."

As he said those words he made a move to detonate the grenade, but Sakura's sharp voice made him pause a moment.

"Are you insane? Are you calling this mass murder art?"

"I don't care about the killing. It's about the explosion. Just think about it, little one. A human can live about seventy years, can he not? Look at this small thing in my hand. It's action will only last a second, but a second is enough to take away all those years."

"But don't you have people that you care about? Don't you value human life?"

"No, kid. I don't. I value blowing things up."

"That's because you've never done what I do every day. You didn't see the joy in a child's eyes the moment he founds out that his mother would live to see another day, to hold his hand once more as she walks him to school and to give him another goodnight kiss before he falls asleep…"

"You're just as stupid as the others! You think I care? I don't! I hate kids! I hate mothers! And I hate you. You doctors think you got everything figured out, don't you? You think you're god? You think you can save lives? Pff! Don't make me laugh. In a couple of seconds you won't even be able to save yourself." The blonde man said ready to blow up the place.

But he was wrong. Sakura knew that. They were not god. They were just people, but they helped others. And he was wrong about killing them all. He wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't do it because they wouldn't let him. Before he made another move, Gaara immobilized snatching the gun from him and Kankuro removed the grenade from his hand.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was barely breathing. She had seen death taking a stroll in front of her eyes. Hell! She didn't even know if her aunt and one of her friends were still alive.

Gaara was holding her hand as she gave the police officer her statement. The victims had been transported to nearby hospitals. Tsunade and Shisui were taken to Konoha General Hospital with the helicopter. The young medic had nearly lost it when she heard that she couldn't leave with them and refused to talk to the police. Gaara succeeded in coaxing the declaration out of her after the police officer promised that he would drive them to Konoha after they were done.

As she neared the police car, with Gaara close behind her, watching her every step, afraid that she would fall to the ground and break in tiny pieces, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair. No one deserved to take part in what had happened at the hospital. She didn't deserve to take part in it.

She was supposed to be happy with Gaara. But how could she ever feel something remotely close to happiness after she saw the bloodbath that resulted from a maniac's wrath.

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura and Gaara's relationship was supposed to be dysfunctional, but I managed to make them the couple of the year instead. Will Sasuke stand a chance in front of their love? This sounded so cheesy, I know, but I will not let my dear story become cheesy.

There were a lot of flashbacks in this chapter fosr us to see how Sakura spent her last two years in Suna. I am not saying there will not be any flashbacks from now on, but I will certainly try to lessen them.

I really hope you like this fic and that you like the songs that I proposed in the beginning of the chapter. I just fell in love with the song **'Why'd you only call me when you're high' by Arctic Monkeys.**

This is a GaaSasuSaku fanfiction and I want to know what you think about it, so please review.

**Marie Blubert**


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral for a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Song: **Funeral for a friend **by Elton John

* * *

_**Scalpel**_

_**Chapter 2: Funeral for a friend**_

* * *

Something about the world was utterly wrong. It wasn't supposed to be so…dark. So cold. She always hoped for the best, always tried to see the best in people. However, Sakura couldn't understand for the life of her, how could a man want to kill so many innocent people and call it art.

She was waiting with Gaara and Shizune for new updates on Tsunade and Shisui's condition, both of them still in surgery. A woman with fiery red hair came to them and Sakura hoped for some good news. She couldn't hear anything else. She would just go crazy.

And she almost did. Almost, but at least the woman wasn't bringing bad news. It was just useless information.

"Hello! My name is Karin. I am a psychiatrist at KHG and I was assigned to consult you. Just to be sure you are alright."

"We don't need a consult."

"Gaara, be nice. Is that really necessary, Miss?" Sakura tiredly inquired. She didn't want to talk about what had happened back in Suna with a stranger, but the girl was just doing her job.

"I'm afraid it is. But it won't take long. Who will come first?"

As Shizune followed Karin to a nearby room, Sakura was left staring after them. There wasn't really anything else to do. She was tired of waiting. She felt like pulling her hair out of her head. How could her little world break in so many pieces in just a few moments? How could that man have been so heartless?

She felt Gaara's eyes on her and she turned to him. His eyes were cold as always but Sakura knew they were not uncaring. He was worried for Tsunade and for Shisui. He was worried for her.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, Gaara?"

"For not getting to him in time. I was too cautious and you were put in grave danger."

"We were all in grave danger, Gaara, and it wasn't because of you. You saved everyone. You are a hero. Don't ever think otherwise. Ok?"

He looked at her with a passive face. As if her words hadn't reached him, but Sakura hoped that she would somehow, someday, manage to show him just how strong he is, just how much he means to her.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Said girl just smiled back and leaned into his shoulder. Inside, though, she was breaking. She was feeling strange. It was something akin to terror. Like she expected the blonde man to show up any minute now and shoot her dead. Shoot everybody dead.

Shizune came back soon and Gaara was next. Sakura found herself missing his warmth. She wanted to go to sleep because she felt so tired.

As her eyelids were dropping, just a few seconds from drifting to sleep, she was brought back by an all too familiar voice.

"Sakura. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Are you ok?" The question Sakura hated the most came from her old friend and she found herself not hating it so much this time. It was a stupid question, of course, but it was Ino's way of showing support and Sakura appreciated it.

"Yeah, Ino. I'm fine. Thanks tough."

The blonde medic sat next to Sakura in Gaara's seat. Just keeping her company. Just like old days.

After Sakura left Konoha, Ino was furious with her, not really understanding her reason for doing so. They stopped talking and even though Sakura knew it was only her fault, she wasn't angry at herself. She was doing he right thing and Ino would probably never understand. Even though there was still bad blood between them, Sakura appreciated Ino's support.

Gaara soon came back and it was Sakura's turn. Walking in the small office, she took a seat opposite from the red head doctor. Said doctor eyed her carefully and started writing something on a paper.

"Please tell me what happened."

"Why? You already know the story."

"I want to hear it from you."

Truth be said, Sakura didn't remember things very clearly. Everything was a blur.

"I don't remember the details clearly."

"Tell me what you remember."

"There was a violent explosion in one of the operating rooms. I was walking in that direction and even though I was really far I could hear it very clearly. Then I don't remember how long I stood there, not knowing what to do. A nurse came to me and told me that Gaara and Tsunade were handling things there, so I went to evacuate the people in the hospital."

"Were you scared?"

"No. I don't think I realized what happened. I thought everything was just an accident."

"And when did you find out it was not?"

"When that man spoke through the speakers. He wanted us to get away from the doors. He wanted us trapped."

"How did you feel then?"

"I was furious."

"I know you were the one who talked to him, right? Just before he was caught."

"Yes."

"You managed to stall him. It must have been hard…talking with the man who had just shot your aunt, listening to him talk about his cruel obsession as if it were the most common thing. How did you feel then?"

"I felt helpless."

"I see. And how do you feel now?"

These questions were getting on Sakura's nerves. How was she supposed to feel? People died if front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Her aunt, a very precious person to her, was fighting for her life because she had taken the bullets that hadn't been meant for her.

She was supposed to take over SH and now she was barely breathing. Uchiha Shisui, the man who was one of the first people to make her feel welcomed at the hospital was probably going to be a vegetable for the rest of his life if he survived the surgery. She felt useless, she felt depressed, she felt-

"I feel terrified."

* * *

Tsunede's surgery was over and she was placed in the Intensive Care unit. She was still fighting for her life. Sakura knew the battle wasn't lost, but it wasn't won either.

Gaara had gone to pick up Temari and Kankuro from the train station as the two of them were pretty shaken up and couldn't drive. Shizune had fallen asleep right after Jiraiya told them the news about Tsunade. The old man had operated her aunt alongside Uchiha Sasuke and he advised Sakura and Shizune to hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst.

Kakashi was still operating on Shisui. Nobody thought he had a chance to live but Kakashi was doing his best. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Seeing her cousin asleep on a couch, Sakura couldn't help but bury her face in her palms in a sad attempt to block out any image that would bring her anguish. It was indeed a sad attempt as whenever she closed her eyes she could only vision the events that occurred only a few hours prior.

She vaguely thought that she had been really close to death. She wondered what would have happened if she had been in the first operating room that exploded, but then quickly chased away the thought.

She didn't want to envision the shock and pain Tsunade and Gaara would have felt at the sight of her bleeding on the floor.

She felt someone sit down next to her and raised her head to see Uchiha Sasuke watching her silently.

"Doctor Uchiha."

"Please don't be so formal, Sakura. I thought we were friends. I still think so. Even if you left us the way you did."

"I'm sorry. I had my reasons."

"I understand. I won't push. After all, if you had a problem and couldn't tell me anything then, maybe it was my fault."

Sakura looked at him as though he had grown a second head. It couldn't be possible that he saw through her, could it? "Why are you saying that?"

"Well, maybe if I had been a better friend and teacher you could have come to me. You didn't, so I can only hope that I can do a better job this time."

"It wasn't your fault."

"it's funny how you always say that to me."

"You need to hear it."

"Perhaps you are right."

The two of them stopped talking. Nobody knew what else to say. It was like walking on thin ice. They had to tread carefully or it would break.

"Thank you for showing your support. I appreciate that you are here."

"I am afraid I am here not only to show support. I am also waiting on updates for my cousin, Shisui."

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot you two were related… I guess I'm the one doing a lousy job at being a good friend."

"Don't stress over it. We are distant cousins."

"Still, if something were to happen to Shizune, I…"

"We didn't really talk, Sakura. It's just that there aren't many Uchihas left and I think that at least in moments like these we should be by each other's side."

"Of course. Family is very important."

The silence settled again and Sakura felt like she was suffocating. She felt the need to talk just to remind herself that she could.

"You know, Shisui is a great doctor and friend. When I first started working at Suna, people disliked me because I was Tsunade's niece. Shisui was one of the first people who were opened to get to know me. He always smiled and he reminded me a lot of Kiba."

"You seem to have had a rough start in Suna."

"It wasn't easy. I had to earn my place there. It was different from Konoha because I didn't have Ino with me, yet I managed to survive."

"You shouldn't have been worried about that. You always win everyone's hearts."

And Sakura thought she saw something strange flash in Sasuke's eyes. It was really different from his cool demeanor, but it passed as soon as it came so she let it go. What was she supposed to do, really?

What was she actually doing?

She loved Gaara with all her being and he certainly cared for her a great deal. Why was she here, getting comforted by the one man she ran away from?

A small voice in her head whispered that she needed him more than he would ever need her and she knew it was true, but she also knew she couldn't accept that from him and so she kept quiet.

She made her decision when she left KHG and she was going to stick with it. At first it had hurt like hell. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She would go to sleep feeling like hell, like she gave up something very important for her, but it got better afterwards.

It always gets better after.

They say it is supposed to get worst before it can get better and she would remember that for the rest of her life.

They stood in silence when the three Sabaku siblings entered the waiting room. Kankuro and Temari looked horrible. Gaara wasn't doing too well either, but that was expected. To tell the truth, out of all of them, Gaara was the strongest. He was the one who kept them sane.

Sakura was afraid to wonder how long I would be before it would be too much for him.

"Hey…Tsunade's out of surgery. We have to wait for her to wake up, but… Jiraiya told us not to get our hopes up…"

Sakura remembered how defeated the old man looked. Once upon a time, his eyes shone with energy and hope, but now... He was so sad. Sakura knew he and Tsunade had been close, so she understood him. He was in pain as well.

Seeing that they glanced curiously at her black haired companion, she was quick to introduce them. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. Shisui's cousin. He works at Konoha General. Sasuke, meet my colleagues Temari, Kankuro and Gaara no Sabaku."

Sasuke stood and shook their hands. When he got to Gaara, he seemed to think for a moment and then choose to speak.

"I heard of you before. You are a lawyer here in Konoha."

"I am a lawyer, but I moved to Suna a little after I started seeing Sakura. I also work a part time job at Suna Hospital."

Sakura felt that she would be much better off if the ground swallowed her whole. True, she didn't mention that Gaara was her boyfriend, but given the circumstances, she didn't think it appropriate.

It seemed Gaara didn't share her opinion.

Sasuke said nothing and simply took his seat next to her. Sakura felt the temperature drop as she stood between the two handsome men. She found herself speaking again, just for the sake of talking.

"Shisui's still in surgery. We're waiting for an update from dr. Hatake Kakashi."

No one uttered a word and Sakura felt very, very stupid for stating the obvious. Everyone was hurting. Sasuke looked tired and defeated, Gaara was probably upset about the whole ordeal and her being so cold in her introduction earlier couldn't have done him any good. Temari was clearly in shock and she didn't even want to think about what Kankuro was feeling…

There were no comforting words spoken, but when Gaara took her hand in his larger one, she knew he was not mad at her. He was simply tired, like they all were.

Kakashi entered the room and looked at them with sorrow and pity.

"We did everything we could."

_Shisui…_

"He had three bullets to his head."

_No…_

"His frontal lobe was seriously damaged…He is still alive but chances that he will ever wake up are slim to none…"

Everyone in the room was silent. Bad things weren't supposed to happen to good people, but somehow, they did and Sakura was furious with the world. What were they supposed to do now? Keep him on life support? Would he even want that? There was a slight chance that he would wake up, yeah, but it could take years if it were to happen, a possibility which was unlikely to happen.

She tried to be strong but when she saw Temari, one of the strongest woman she knew, faint right in front of her, she didn't know what more she could do.

Gaara caught her before she hit the floor and Kankuro's face showed that he was in pure agony. Shisui had been his best friend, after all. They were brothers in anything but blood.

So when the oldest Sabaku sibling left the room in a rush, almost pushing Kakashi over on his way out, Sakura told Gaara to stay with Temari as she ran after him.

She was supposed to help Gaara because she was his partner. For better or worse. She was supposed to be strong if not for herself, then at least for him as he was the only one making an effort to keep everything together while the rest of them were acting like mad children.

It's an understatement that Sakura was at loss of words when she saw Kankuro leaning over the edge of the hospital's roof.

She had chased after him, not even knowing where they were going. She suspected it wasn't really his plan to end up here but destiny sure had a cruel sense of humor and, by the look on Kankuro's face, she was sure that the ideas lurking in his head weren't very optimistic.

"What's the point? Really?"

"Kankuro…"

"Really, Sakura. He just took us out. One by one. And those of us who are left… I feel like it should have been me instead of Shisui."

What was she supposed to say? That he was in shock? That he should fucking move away from the edge of the rooftop because she was paralyzed with the fear of losing him as well? That he wasn't letting her breathe because he was acting like an idiot and she had seen enough idiotic actions in the past twenty-four hour to last her a lifetime?

What was she supposed to do if he jumped?

She would probably jump right after him because she couldn't bear to look Gaara in the eye…

But she decided not to let anyone else die. Not tonight. So the beautiful but broken young woman moved closer to the rooftop, step by step, until she sat down, legs gently swinging over the edge.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura! You've done nothing wrong."

"Neither have you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it better. You know, the hurt…"

"I know."

"I feel like jumping."

"I know."

"Really? Then why are you so calm?"

"Because I feel that way too."

There was a poignant pause and Kankuro seemed to think.

"What's the point in living?"

"What's the point in dying, Kankuro? It hurts, yes, but at least this way you can help those who are still alive. What do you think Gaara and Temari would do if you were to die?"

"They would manage."

"Really? Cause I just saw Temari faint and she wasn't really that close to Shisui. And Gaara… How much longer do you think he will be able to keep holding us all together? He's human too, you know. He needs a break. You are his big brother! You should look after him, not the other way around."

Her little speech seemed to make Kankuro think, He was calmer with each second. Hurt but calm.

"I feel like pulling my hair out of my head, I feel like shouting until my lungs fucking burn because they seem to be useless since I can't breathe, Kankuro! It's hard, believe me I know. My aunt is fighting for her life and my friend is lying there motionless, but do you see me jumping? No, you don't, and do you know why? Because there are people who still need me. People like Tsunade and Shizune. People like Gaara and Temari. Even Shisui needs me to be by his side. He needs you. They all need you, Kankuro!"

There was a long pause. Nobody dared to say a thing. Sakura was worried that she had been too harsh. Could he take such a lecture in the state he was?

"Can you just stay with me for a while, Sakura? I think I need some fresh air." The brown haired man said as he sat next to her.

"Of course, Kankuro."

And the young surgeon knew that somehow, someday, all of them would be ok.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to make this chapter longer. I really did, but then I thought about leaving a little cliff-hanger in the beginning of the story just for fun.

What's going to happen to Tsunade? Is Shisui really going to die? How's everyone gonna pull through all of this?

I'm evil.

Anyway, did you see the sparks between Sasuke and Sakura? I mean, there weren't fireworks, of course, but Sakura will find herself stuck between the two of them a lot in this story.

So please tell me what you think.

Is this interesting? Is it super awesome?*insert big, hopeful grin*

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	3. Chapter 3: Toy soldiers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Song: **Toy soldiers **by Eminem

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Scalpel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Toy soldiers**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left**__**  
**__**We all fall down like toy soldiers**__**  
**__**Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win**__**  
**__**But the battle wages on for toy soldiers**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura walked inside Shisui's room with Kankuro trailing behind her. She could see all eyes on them. Temari was conscious but the look she had on her face made Sakura wish she wasn't. So much hurt…

Gaara quickly averted his eyes and focused back on the papers in his lap. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a grim, annoyed expression on his face.

Sasuke looked at her for a second with something she couldn't quite place. But then again, it didn't really matter. She was involved with Gaara and she would be by his side all the way. He needed her and she needed him. They were good for each other.

"So what's our next move?" Kankuro asked with a defeated tone as he took a seat next to the bed occupied by a comatose Shisui.

"We're thinking about keeping him on life support." Was the only explanation Kankuro got from Sasuke.

The pink haired medic thought it was a good decision. Medically speaking, some doctors wouldn't recommend it. Miracles like the one they were hoping for almost never happened, but when the patient is someone like Shisui, a dear friend, they had to try even the most idiotic idea.

What surprised Sakura was that Gaara simply walked out the door without a word. She knew he must be exhausted but she couldn't understand why he was being so…angry. She had told him that he was not responsible for what happened. Maybe he just needed to hear it again.

With that thought in mind, she quietly followed him. When she reached him, he was in the cafeteria having some coffee. She bought her own cup of the black beverage and sat across from him. In one swift movement she took his hand over the table.

"It's really hard. I wouldn't expect it to be any other way…Not after everything we've been through. Who would have thought so many things can change in such a short time?"

Gaara looked at her for a few moments, waiting to see if she had a point and then just looked back in his papers.

Sakura was disappointed at this. Sure, he wasn't the most cheerful person she ever met, but he should know by now that he can talk to her.

"The thing is we have to remember that we did everything we could. You did everything you could. It's not your fault and it's not my fault either.

Gaara pulled his hand away rather harshly and if Sakura hadn't known better, she would say he was glaring at her.

"Do you know who the attacker is, Sakura?"

"I…I don't."

"His name is Deidera. I was his lawyer two years ago. He had blown up a small apartment. Nobody died but a little girl was injured."

"Well, it's regrettable that you had to go against a former client, but I don't see your point."

"My point, Sakura, is that I was the one who got him out of jail and asked for him to go to a hospital for mental diseases."

"But he does have a mental disease! He is insane! You did nothing wrong."

"If he were to be in jail, he wouldn't have escaped."

"You don't know that!"

"It's obvious you don't get it. This conversation is over."

"What do you mean this conversation is over? Since when do you decide that?"

But Gaara wasn't listening to her anymore. He turned his back to her and started walking away. To say that Sakura was upset would be an understatement. She didn't really know how to feel.

On one hand, she was livid with fury, on the other, she was sad for Gaara. He was a good lawyer. Probably the best in Suna and Konoha, but sometimes, his job got the better of him. Sometimes, in his conduct and words, she could see a man who has seen and heard far too many things for his own good.

His troubled past was also a factor that made him act like this.

She thought she should apologize, even if she said nothing wrong. Just this one time because she knew they were both hurting and the last thing they needed was to fight with each other.

Just as she was about to go after him, the second time that day, a familiar, lazy and melodious in a strange way voice made her stop.

"Sakura. It's good to see you again."

"Dr. Nara. Likewise."

"Troublesome girl. It's just Shikamaru."

"Oh. Ok, Shikamaru."

"I'm sorry for your friend."

"Thank you. He was a very good man and doctor."

"At least you still got your aunt."

"I hope so."

"What are you talking about? She'll be fine. She just woke up. Didn't you know?"

"What? She's awake?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew…"

"I didn't. I'm going to see her now. Thank you very much, Shikamaru!"

"No problem."

Sakura got to Tsunade's room in a span of a few seconds and once she got there, she felt relief flow over her at the sight of the older woman being alive and very soon, well.

"Aunty! You're going to be ok."

"Sakura. It's good to see you. I'm glad you're well."

The pink haired medic stood there with Shizune for a while. They talked about what had happened and about what their next move would be, since the hospital was destroyed.

The fact that the hospital was now just a ruin was a serious matter but they preferred to think about that than about the attack. In the end, they didn't make a decision. Things were going to be quite complicated in the next few days. What they needed was to regroup with the other doctors.

"I think our top priority should be to help you get better soon, Tsunade. With everything that happened SH will need you more than ever."

"Thank you, Sakura. I hope we will have a hospital to return to. I must speak to your boyfriend about that matter."

"You can talk to Gaara later. Right now, you need to rest."

"So do you, Sakura. Why don't you go to a hotel? You've been here for the last twenty-four hours. I'll spend the night here, with Tsunade."

"That's thoughtful of you, Shizune, but I can stay. You need to rest too, you know."

"Sakura, I think Gaara needs you right now. You can't leave him alone."

"Ok... But if there is anything you need, just call."

Not before wishing the two women goodnight, Sakura left the white room and stepped into the hallway. There she came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura. How is Tsunade?"

"She's doing pretty good, considering what she went through. She's already talking about returning to work."

"Yeah, she's tough. And so are you."

"Thank you."

Unsure of what to say, Sakura resumed to staring at Sasuke. He just complimented her and she thanked him. What the hell was going on? What about her decision to forget all about him and just be happy with Gaara?

"Look, I know how you feel-"

"With all due respect, I don't think you can possibly do so. You weren't there."

"You'd be surprised, Sakura."

What was that supposed to mean?

"I know it's hard, alright? I'm not trying to tell you how to handle this, but if you need help, you can come to me."

"Thank you."

"I know some people who went through something similar. If you want I can make a few calls and-"

"Sasuke. Thank you, but I can manage. Gaara and I have everything covered. All we really need right now is each other."

Sakura couldn't believe she found the inner strength to refuse the Uchiha's offer. She thought as she whispered a hushed goodbye and walked out the door that she had been harsh with the man, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Sasuke stood in the hallway, asking himself why the hell he even cared… She acted like a bitch obsessed with her boyfriend and he already had a lot of things to take care of, so why was he trying to be nice?

It was all Jiraiya's fault for making him babysit her all those years ago. Old habits die hard.

But then again, his aid wasn't needed and since she so kindly refused, he could just get back to his life, without worrying about his immature ex-colleague.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sakura entered her and Gaara's hotel room, she didn't expect him to be reading documents again. Maybe burying himself in work was his way of coping.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"Tsunade woke up. She's going to be ok."

"That's good."

Her boyfriend wasn't the talkative type. She knew that, but a part of her broke when she saw how he was distancing himself from her. She wanted to do something for him, but didn't know what.

"The doctors at Konoha General are good. How come you left?"

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that. Did he somehow find out about her past infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke? How was that even possible? She hadn't told anyone. Not even Ino. Was she really that transparent?

"I wanted to be closer to Tsunade and Shizune. I was happy here. My friend from med-school, Ino was with me. She still works here. It was great, but…I felt like my place was in Suna."

"I see. I'm sure you learnt a lot here. Uchiha seems to be a good teacher."

"Yes, he was. However, he is not family."

Sakura said that and meant it. What she lost in Konoha paled in comparison to what she gained in Suna. She had to work hard for that but it was worth it.

She looked at Gaara to see his reaction. As she searched his face for any trace of distrust she saw him smile a small but genuine small at her and she was glad because for the first time in what seemed like ages, for the first time since the attack, she saw him smile. Sakura was proud to say that she was the reason for that.

What he said next, though, caught her by surprise.

"Stay away from him, Sakura. He's trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something you need to know or worry about as long as you don't get too close to him."

She wanted to ask more questions because she didn't like being told what to do or who to talk to, but he was troubled. They all were and she didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Anyway, are you hungry, Gaara?"

"No, I ate earlier."

"Oh… Ok, I'm going out to grab a bite. See you later."

"Bye."

She grabbed her bag and flew out the door. Truth be sad, she wasn't really hungry but she just felt like being alone for a while. Shisui's condition was a blast for all of them and Gaara telling her that Sasuke was a bad guy didn't really help turn things better.

The only thing she was grateful for was that Tsunade was doing better.

She was walking around the busy streets of Konoha and she started remembering a time when she had been young and naïve. A time when she first came to Konoha. She started med school and lived here for a long period of her life. Konoha is the town in which she became an adult, a woman and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

After buying a hotdog she sat on a bench in the park. Children's laughter could be heard from nearby and young couples were walking around, showing subtle displays of affection.

Her elbow was resting on her knee as she tried to free her mind of any unwanted thoughts. Before she could even realize what was happening a big, black dog, a German shepherd, came and snatched the hotdog out of her hand.

"Hunter!"

She looked up to see Sasuke running to catch the dog. When he finally did, he saw his pink haired friend looking baffled at his dog.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Hunter has the tendency to steal food every now and then."

"It's fine. I didn't know you had a dog."

"Yeah. His mine since last year."

"He seems nice. Come here, Hunter!" Sakura said smiling while she called the dog that instantly came to sniff her hand."

"He just stole you hotdog." Sasuke said dryly but Sakura knew that in his heart of hearts, he was just as amused by the whole situation as she was.

"Doesn't matter, he's still a cutie. Does he know any tricks?"

"Yeah. Sit, Hunter!" Sasuke ordered and the dog obeyed immediately. Then he told the animal to roll over and Sakura watched in awe.

"Wow. Hunter's great. I bet you get a lot of attention from girls when you're with him."

"I like to think I get attention by myself, thank you very much. But you're right. He has his way of winning a girl's heart, like stealing her hotdog."

Sakura laughed wholeheartedly at this and she couldn't believe how carefree she could be, considering everything that's happened.

"I'm sorry for that, though. I'll buy you another one."

"Oh, there's no need to. I'm not really hungry."

"Did we make you lose your appetite?" Sasuke said, attempting to tease her.

"No such thing. I just… can't really eat these days. You understand..."

"Yeah, I do…So, what are you doing here so late?"

When he asked that question, Sakura realized that it was almost dark outside and that she should get going.

"I guess I lost track of time. I should get going. I'm staying at Konoha Hotel."

"I'll walk you there. Or rather, Hunter and I will."

"Thank you, but there is really no need to."

"I insist."

"So do I."

"Sakura, it's not ok for you to walk by yourself at night." Sasuke said with a tone that left no place for discussion. Beside him, Hunter barked as if in agreement.

The young medic was troubled after hearing that. The main reason why she didn't want him to walk her to her hotel was Gaara. Not because she believed Sasuke to be a bad man, but because she knew that if she wanted to keep Gaara, she couldn't really be friends with Sasuke.

Then again, she was alone in a park at a late hour, and even though Konoha was relatively safe, so had Suna Hospital been and she almost got herself killed there. With a grenade, mind you.

Before she even got a chance to make a decision, Sasuke decided to speak again.

"If you're worried about your boyfriend, don't be. I'm just making sure you're safe because we all know there are a lot of lunatics in this world. If he has a problem with me accompanying you, he should just come and pick you up himself."

"Gaara doesn't have a problem with you or with any other man. He trusts me like I trust him. And the reason he isn't here is because he knows I can take care of myself."

"That's good. Now, are you coming or what?" Sasuke said as he started walking toward the hotel.

Sakura followed him and kept quiet. She was proud of what she said because it was true. When they got to their destination, she thanked him and bid him goodnight. He nodded and departed along with Hunter.

That night, as Sakura slept beside Gaara she came to a conclusion.

Her conversation with Sasuke was nice. He cheered her up with his usual charming attitude. He was also a gentleman and had a cute dog. But she didn't love him and she was happy that her infatuation had died when she moved to Suna.

Tsunade would soon recover and they would all return to Suna to rebuild what has been broken. They would always have scars from that tragedy, but at least they would be together. Maybe everything that happened was meant to strengthen their bonds.

Sakura was in love with Gaara and she would stand by him whatever came their way. They were in this together and they were going to survive.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. New chapter.

I'm glad I started writing this story and I wish to continue it.

You're support means a lot to me. I believe in constructive criticism

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail**, there is chemistry between Sakura and both of the guys. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Bacon of doom**, you're not the only one.

Thank you all for your reviews and for reading.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto **or **Final Masquerade.**

Song: **Final masquerade **by Linkin Park

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scalpel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter four: Final Masquerade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The light on the horizon**__**  
**__**Was brighter yesterday**__**  
**__**Shadows floating over**__**  
**__**Skies begin to fade**__**  
**__**You said it was forever**__**  
**__**But then it slipped away**__**  
**__**Standing at the end of**__**  
**__**The final masquerade**__**  
**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Everyone from Suna gathered in Tsunade's hospital room. They were surprised by the unusual invitation, since yelling at them not to bother her seemed like it was more of a Tsunade thing to do.

Tsunade was pissed at their confused faces. What? Couldn't they believe that maybe she just wanted their support in recovering?

How was she supposed to lead these idiots?

Well, truth be told, she didn't call them because she missed them. No, they had serious things to discuss.

"I called you all here because I need to talk about the future of our hospital. Or lack of…"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but no one dared to ask. They had a hunch things were going to get nasty, but they hoped…

Gaara was the one who chose to continue with an explanation

"We filled a request to the government in order to get funds for the hospital, but they said that they didn't have any available at the moment. If we don't get the money soon, the doctors will quit their job here and find one in another place. Regarding the matter of finding the money…the odds are against us, but I will try my best."

"I will also try to find a sponsor. I suggest you people do not stress too much over this. There's only so much we can do…Also, if we don't solve this soon, I suggest you search for another job." Tsunade said, the grim look never leaving her face.

Sakura would lie if she said she hadn't seen this coming. It was foolish to hope for the impossible as she did. But why hadn't Gaara mentioned anything to her? She didn't know anything about the fund request.

Once again she saw him walking out of the room and followed him to see what was bothering him.

Funny, she has been doing a lot of that lately.

"Gaara! Wait up."

The redhead stoped and Sakura caught up to him. However, when he turned around, when she saw his cold eyes, she found no words to deliver her thoughts with.

"Yes?"

"W-Well…"

"Sakura, I don't have all day."

"I know that. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me anything about this mess."

"Why should I? You can't do anything to help."

"Maybe so, but at least I would be by your side if you didn't keep me in the dark so much."

"Sakura, this does not concern you."

"What do you mean? How does my future not concern me?"

"This is pointless. I need to go."

"No. You will not run away from me." Sakura said gripping his hand and looking at him with determination shining in her eyes.

"I am not running away, Sakura."

"Yes, you are! You are scared, and I understand that. I do, because you know what? I'm scared too. But that is not an excuse for running away."

"Do you really think everything is related to you?" Gaara said while giving her a ironic look, like she was a sixteen year old who knew nothing abut the world. "Of course you do. How can you not when you are nothing but a spoiled brat. "

"You don't mean that."

"Really? And you know that because of your mind reading abilities?"

"No, I know that because you love me and you would never think so about me."

"Are you sure about that, Sakura? What makes you so sure of my love?"

Gaara said taking pleasure in the terrified look that crossed her face.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted him to just stop talking, but her wish was denied because he continued.

"I'm not running away from you, Sakura. I do not have a reason to. I am simply walking away. I will go to take my things from the hotel and move out. Take care of yourself, Sakura. Maybe someday, your family and friends won't be able to do it for you."

She stood there, speechless and with tears streaming down her face. How could something like that happen? It was not right… They loved each other. Of that, she was sure. Could they end just like that?

She was too shocked to move. She would have stayed there forever, frozen on the spot, if not for Ino who came and embraced her for the first time in a long time. It was funny how the friend she had left behind was there for her…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Ino said as they sat on a bench outside the hospital, with a cup of hot coffee in hand.

"Thank you, Ino."

"But what the hell was that? I thought you guys were alright."

"So did I, Ino. It seems that I was wrong. The thing you saw back there… I never did get the heads up for that."

"Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe he is waiting for you in your room. It's not like you have been on and off like Sasuke and Karin were before they broke up."

Sakura didn't really hear the last part about Sasuke. She was too concentrated on breathing.

"I hope so, but you don't know him, Ino. Usually, he is a silent person. Some might say he is cold, but I know better. I don't think he really thought about it, he just said it because he felt it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's tired of bearing the burden all by himself."

"Then why push you away? Why not share it with you."

"Who knows…maybe because I'm just another burden to him…?"

"Sakura…"

"That's probably it, though. I haven't been of much help lately and I would see why he would hate me right now. I have to go. Maybe my prayers will be answered and I will find him at the hotel."

"Take care, Sakura." Ino said, giving Sakura a concerned look."

"Thanks, Ino."

The pinkette smiled in return and walked towards her temporary shelter. At first she took her time, but when she got there she noticed that she was out of breath for she had been running. She slammed the door opened only to find herself in an empty room.

Her lover took all his possessions and left her.

Sakura was angry.

He abandoned her when they needed each other the most. Why? What was she supposed to do now that she was all alone?

The young woman, closed the door behind her and lay on the bed, thinking that life was a bitch. She thought that love was strong, that it would last forever…

She still didn't get it. Everything was so sudden that it knocked the breath out of her.

And so, she fell asleep whilst crying.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day was just as horrible. She had not faced Gaara. She was avoiding him, and by the looks of it, he was doing the same.

At this point, he was not walking away from her anymore. No, at this point, they were running from each other.

She was hiding in the on-call room, waiting for someone to tell that she was not only loveless but also jobless.

She had the back of her hand covering her eyes when she heard someone enter the room.

Staring at her with a confused expression was no other than Sasuke.

"Sakura. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I didn't know you were on call."

"You seem distressed."

"It's just that the hospital I work in is destroyed and we don't have funds for reconstruction. In a while, I'll be unemployed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura. You don't have to worry, though. You are a good doctor and I'm sure Jiraiya would be glad to have you back."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be hiding behind my friends back anymore."

"What? Who told you something so stupid?"

Sakura looked up at him. Could she tell him? Should she tell him?

"Gaara. He broke up with me. Basically he said I'm a spoiled brat. Worst part is, he's right."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura felt Sasuke take her hand. It was nice, to have him comfort her.

"Sakura, look at me."

She didn't want to, but his voice just drew her in. By now, tears were running down her face."

"Look at me and tell me where is the intern who saved that woman all those years ago by performing a surgical procedure for the first time, with no one to watch over her, because it was the only way the woman would not suffocate?"

When she started sobbing, the Uchiha pulled her into his arms, letting her bury her face into his chest. When she calmed down he slowly pulled her away from him, but not quiet letting her out of his embrance.

She looked up at him with her gorgeous green eyes and he couldn't help himself.

He lifted her chin so he could look at her beautiful face better. His onyx orbs traveled from her eyes to her lips and he slowly brought his own mouth closer to hers.

Sakura felt his hot breath gently caressing the sensitive skin of her lips. Once their noses touched, he slowly shifted his head a little so he could have better access to her and then he nibbled at her lower lip.

Despite what her mind was screaming at her, Sakura found herself responding to his actions. The kiss was so soft. They were barely touching, pausing sometimes just to make sure the other wanted to continue.

Sakura brought her hands to his chest and he tightened his hold around her waist.

Sakura wanted to never let go, but she knew what she was doing was wrong. It was wrong toward Sasuke, toward Gaara and last but not least, to her. She thought she had gotten over Sasuke. How could she love two men at the same time? What kind of a person was she?

Not being able to chase these thoughts away, the pink haired doctor pushed Sasuke away and dashed out of the room as if he had burned, but not before whispering an anguished 'I'm sorry'.

Uchiha Sasuke was disappointed. He knew better than to make a move on a woman who just got dumped, but he did anyway. He didn't understand the redhead. He would do anything to have Sakura as his.

Why had the man abandoned her?

Truth is, what Sasuke wanted more than anything was for Sakura to be happy. He wanted her to have a choice and not just pick him because she had no options left. He sighed and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Itachi…I need a favor…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope for a happy ending

Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto** or** Demons **by Imagine Dragons.

Songs:** Demons **by Imagine dragons

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scalpel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter five: Hope for a happy ending**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
**_

_**Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura lay in the grass, in a park, not really giving a crap about what other people thought.

What did they know, anyway?

So what if she looked like a grown up woman who was being lazy, skipping hours of work?

So what if she looked homeless?

She felt homeless. She felt loveless. She felt jobless.

Really, Sakura only cared about what she felt and truth be told, she felt miserable.

On one hand, she was flattered that Sasuke had kissed her. She too felt the burning need of pulling him closer to her, just like he did. She wanted nothing more but to lose herself in his touches and t\let him have her right there.

On the other hand, she was disappointed in herself for having those feelings. She was supposed to be in love with Gaara. Scratch that, she was in love with Gaara.

However, she could never deny the physical attraction she felt for Sasuke. That was all it was, right? She only wanted sex.

And he too, only wanted sex. Ino mentioned that he had broken up with his girlfriend, so it only made sense…

Was his girlfriend's name Karin? The psychiatrist that consulted her?

What are the odds?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pinkette walked into the hospital at a slow pace.

She really didn't want to go back there.

Only bad news awaited her. Of that she was certain.

Suna Hospital would never be rebuilt, she would have to find a new job who knows where and Shisui was still in a coma.

She desperately needed a miracle that would never come.

It seemed her guardian angel was sleeping on the job.

Sakura was stopped by no other than Ino Yamanaka. The beautiful blonde who was one of the few people the young surgeon still felt happy to see.

"Sakura, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good, Ino. I'm a fighter, remember?"

"That's my girl."

"How are you? I bet you're dating Shikamaru, right?"

"Kinda… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're sleeping together and we sometimes go out, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"He never really asked me to be his girlfriend, and now with that ex wife of his coming here…"

If someone would have ever told Sakura that Ino would be insecure about a man, she would have waved them off, telling them that they are crazy. But seeing it herself…

"Ino, I don't know much about Temari's marriage, but I do know that she barely spoke a word to Shikamaru the whole time she was here. And it wasn't ecause she was avoiding him. She really had nothing to say."

Seing that her friend still seemed distressed, Sakura continued.

"And with the way, Shikamaru looks at you, I really don't think you have anything to worry about. He is smitten. If you want something else from your relationship, why don't you just tell him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't need me to tell you that, Ino. Just look in his eyes and you will see that he only has eyes for you."

"Thank you, Sakura. Really."

"Don't mention it. I need to go now. I have to receive the news that I'm unemployed."

She left Ino who had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of Shikamaru, but who also felt bad for the pink haired surgeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normally, Sakura was always on time. Everyone said that it was a wonder she did so many things and still managed to be on time, but truth is, she just woke up early. Now however, was not a normal situation.

When Sakura entered Tsunade's room, everyone was waiting. They were all waiting for her, but she didn't care anymore. Why was she needed there, anyway?

She looked to Gaara, expecting to see the harsh reproach for being late. She summoned every bit of hate and arrogance she could muster from her broken heart in order to properly glare at him.

What she saw, though, caught her off guard. He was looking at her with regret and with care. She didn't back down, though. She would never let him bully her again.

Everyone looked to the lawyer with anxiety.

"I am glad to tell you that we received the necessary funds."

Sakura felt her breath being knocked out of her. She really could not believe her ears. And it seemed the others had a hard time believing it as well, since no one uttered a word.

The first to recover was Kankuro. He broke into a grin and whistled loudly.

Sakura gave a small smile, seeing how well he recovered from his breakdown on the roof when he first heard about Shisui.

"I knew Gaara could do it. I just knew it" The older Sabaku happily exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything. The funds come from a multinational corporation called . I don't know why they made such a noble gesture when no one even asked them."

"I don't really care. We'll have our hospital back!"

And Sakura couldn't help but agree with Kankuro. It was as if a rock had been lifted off her chest.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walking out of Tsunade's room, Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She felt everyone's joy. Really, she did. She was happy too, but she felt as if there was no air inside that room. Not with Gaara around.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around only to see the person she was set on avoiding. What would he want from her after he so unceremoniously dumped her.

"Yes?"

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

"I see. Well, all's well when it ends well, isn't it?" Sakura tried to dismiss his words with a shrug and then walk away.

He prevented her from leaving by putting a firm, yet soft grip on her wrist.

She simply wanted to punch him then and there. How dare he keep her there when she could barely stand his presence?

"I really am…sorry."

"I got it, ok? You're sorry. Consider yourself forgiven. Now let go."

"You're not forgiving me if you can't even stand to look at me. It's just a polite way to tell me to get lost."

"Can you blame me for that?"

"No, I can't."

"Then let me go."

"I don't want to."

"How dare you?"

"I don't want to ever let you go, Sakura."

He said as his fingers slowly slid downwards and carefully intertwined themselves with hers with such caution that Sakura wasn't sure if he was afraid that she'd break or that she'd punch him in the nose.

"You were right. I was scared. I'm still not sure what about. Maybe I was scared that it was my fault Deidera was there or maybe I was afraid of losing you. I didn't know what to do…"

He said as Sakura's resolve of not crying in front of him slowly crumbled. She lowered her head, facing the ground while crystal tears caressed her cheeks.

Gaara saw this and took a step closer. Now their chests were almost touching and he lifted her chin with his index finger. He looked in her emerald orbs and then cupped her cheek.

"All I know is that I hurt you and I plan to spend the rest of my life making up for that."

"Gaara…"

"I'm not saying that you forgive me. I'm just asking you for a second chance. I will make things right."

What was Sakura supposed to do? On one hand, she had just kissed Sasuke and she really wanted to do that again, to explore the possibility of them being together. Gaara had hurt her very much. She did not intend to move on to Sasuke so quickly, but it had happened…

On the other hand, Gaara had a legit reason to act the way he did. He suffered just as she did during Deidera's attack. They were all coping. Who was she to judge him" After all, she did just fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke all over again.

On top of it all, Sakura knew that somewhere deep in her heart she still loved the red haired man standing in front of her.

"I…I can try."

"Thank you, Sakura.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench in front of the hospital with her best friend, Ino.

"So, this is it, right? You're leaving again…"

"Yeah…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy the hospital will be rebuilt, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Sakura said as she hugged Ino.

"Thanks for the advice about Shikamaru. He's a good guy and I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always call me."

"At least it's better than last time you left."

The blonde laughed as she et a single tear trail down her cheek. She was going to miss her best friend regardless of the pointless arguments they had in the past."

"I'm curious, though, why did you leave last time? It was all so sudden."

Sakura didn't know how to reply to this. What could she say? That she had ran away from the hot doc who had a girlfriend? Now that she thought about it maybe it hadn't been the wisest choice.

She shouldn't just run away because of a man. And how many other women would have done the same in he place? Ever since she started dating Gaara, all the woman he came in contact with would just throw themselves at him, completely ignoring her.

But just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what but she couldn't just say silent forever since Ino was giving her a weird look, Kakashi came and called them in Shisui's room.

Sakura desperately ran, thinking that there might be a problem, but when she arrived she saw a confused but awake Shisui.

"He's going to be ok." Kakashi said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was walking down the hallway toward Tsunade's room. Everyone was still with Shisui and she felt the need to share her happiness with her aunt.

"Sakura."

Said woman turned around to see no other than Uchiha Sasuke catching up with her.

"I heard the hospital has the necessary money now."

"Yeah…"

Of course it had the money, Sasuke thought. He had called Itachi and told him to sponsor SH, because he wanted to give Sakura a choice. Deidera had been their childhood friend and when Itachi heard, he immediately agreed, saying that it just felt right to do so.

"Guess you're going back to Suna."

"It seems so."

Sasuke was jst so mad. She didn't even have the guts to look him in the eye. He knew that he had kissed her, but she wanted it just as much. Why was she denying what she wanted?

"I also heard that you're back with Gaara."

"Yes, I am…"

"When were you going to tell me all of this? When were you going to tell me that you're going back to Suna and with Gaara no less?"

"I didn't think it was any of your business."

That did it. The way she was lying to him. To herself. Sasuke couldn't stand anymore bullshit from her.

"You didn't think? Really, Sakura? You just kiss a man and then walk away with another"

"Gaara and I have suffered a lot. We need each other to get through this."

"Really? 'Cause while you were kissing me, it seemed that you didn't give a crap about Suna or Gaara. Now you're leaving to Suna. Again. You know what I think? I think you don't give a crap bout anything but yourself."

And with that he walked away. Sakura wanted to run after him, Shout his name and hug him very tight. She wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But she couldn't really do that.

No, she could not because what she had said was true. She knew she had feelings for Sasuke but she would have to sacrifice them again.

This time, it wasn't that Sasuke had a girlfriend, but that she had to look after Gaara, because he had looked after them all. It was about time someone took care of him.

Sakura was determined to do what was right, even at the expense of her own feelings.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ That was pretty sudden, wasn't it?

Ok, just hear me out.

This was supposed to be a Sasuksaku story, but I made her relationship with Gaara really strong, so I couldn't just break them up so easily. I think it's a fitting ending for GaaSaku fans.

I decided to end it here as I must focus an my other story **Breathe into me** and soon I won't have so much time for writing.

I really hope you enjoyed this story. It's the first multichapter story that I actually finished, so I'm proud of it even if there are other better stories out there.

Thank you all for your support.

Please review!

**Marie Blubert**


End file.
